


Identity theft is not a joke, Easton

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity), ladybugseatppl



Series: Chaos v Easton [1]
Category: TwitchRP, gta5 rp
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Trans Male Character, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto), commander chaos is trans, get cucked easton, petty boys fighting over cross's hand in crime, trans commander chaos, twitch rp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugseatppl/pseuds/ladybugseatppl
Summary: Agent and I wrote a NSFW fic. This uses the beginning part of that fic and changes the ending so instead of smut, it is now SFW (with a mature rating for gun violence).--Easton got too comfort parading around as Commander Chaos, got too comfortable with Cross...Well now Chaos is back and wants to remind Easton he is playing with fire.
Relationships: Commander Chaos/Easton Staymates, Commander Chaos/Edward Cross, Easton Staymates/Edward Cross
Series: Chaos v Easton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686331
Kudos: 2





	Identity theft is not a joke, Easton

“You’ve been impersonating me, and it’s made so many people angry.” Commander coos as he sits cross legged on the couch that's sat in the center of the room like a throne. With Jason to his right, and Cross with his hand on Easton’s shoulder, Chaos looks like a king as Easton is forced to his knees before him like a peasant. 

Easton wasn’t really sure how he got here or how this situation really came about. Cross had been the one to bring him here, but Easton didn’t realize it was to be lectured; maybe even killed. Commander has been known to do so before... and to people he cared about. What was Easton to him? He shouldn't have agreed to follow Cross when he wouldn't tell him where they were going, but he thought Cross was part of his crew, now. Thought he could trust him.

He really hopes that Cross doesn't get him killed. 

“Yeah. For a bit.” Easton finally responds with a dry smirk.

“Did you enjoy being me for a bit?" 

"I did. It's been fun, but people found me out too easily."

Now that he could see Commander face to face, he could see the details he got wrong.

Chaos was so thin that it was almost concerning, where Easton had a healthy layer of muscle despite his height. He's never seen Chaos's face but he can imagine the hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes. And the movements, the way he held his hands and body were so different from Chaos. Easton can't keep the smugness and performance out of his gestures, while every little twitch Chaos gives is obviously subconscious. Still, most people don't notice little things like that. The key, the perfection in Easton's disguises - his mimicries - always laid in how well he could change his voice to match anyone else's.

“So what, you wanna kill me?” He asks in the perfect Chaos pitch. It makes Jason flinch hearing a perfect copy of the Commander's voice even without the mask.

“Kill you? No, I want to show you how loved I am...and why your little act failed.” It is true that he pisses off more people when he's disguised as the Commander than anyone else. 

“You think you can copy my success? Easton. No one likes you.” Commander laughs and it's biting, driven home by Jolt's echoing snicker. “Your problem is simple, you lack my pizazz.” 

Chaos leans forward, and Easton can only see the reflection of himself in the lens of the mask. “You can copy my style, my name, my voice, but you will never get the loyalty of the city like I have.... never the loyalty of Cross either.” 

He watches Chaos's gaze go up and he knows he's locking eyes with Cross, meeting the piercing stare surrounded by smudged eyeliner that Easton's been seeking comfort in these past couple of weeks. 

And maybe that wounds him just a little more than any of Chaos's words.

The hand on his shoulder tightens. Is it reassurance or confirmation? Easton can't tell. 

It was even weirder, somehow his words really were affecting him. So often a kidnapping and monologue were stupid, something Easton could ignore with no problem and a few mean quips, but not this time. Little did he know how similar he was to Jolt meant that Chaos knew how to dig into him, to keep his mouth just slightly agape in shock and his attention focused. 

“I also heard you were curious how many people in this city were in my pocket.” 

“More like pants-“

Easton will treasure the briefest cough from Cross. That hint that he laughed but covered it flawlessly. 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you.” Chaos huffs almost childishly. 

“But I gotta know, how did Jason guess it right?” Easton interrupts again, glancing over at the flamboyant man. "What was the main thing that blew my cover?"

“Dude you walk like you have a dick.” Jason scoffs. 

Easton stares at him blankly, just baffled. “I...what?”

“Anyway,” Chaos grumbles, bringing the room back to order.

At this point, Easton was extraordinarily offended that anyone would insult his acting. He scowled as Chaos spoke, choosing to zone him out while he stared at a fixed point behind him. That was until there were fingers snapping in his face. He leaned back, surprised that Chaos had walked up to him without him even realizing it. 

"Were you even listening?" he scolded, hiding his hands behind his back as he stood over Easton loomingly. 

"Absolutely not," Easton grinned. 

SMACK 

Chaos shook his hand after the slap, and Easton touched his cheek with a wince. 

"The point is, consider this a warning." 

"A warning?!" Easton laughed, taken back by the sheer lack of violence. Honestly he expected something worse, and would admit to being disappointed. 

"Cross, if you would?" 

Easton's eyes followed upwards, watching with new dread in his stomach while Chaos passed a pistol to Cross.

"You're gonna make Cross shoot me executioner style?" 

"I want to show you how loyal he is to me, and not you. Cross shoot him- non lethally of course. This is just a warning." 

"That's stupid, Cross-" 

BANG. 

"Fuuuuck!" Easton cried, cradling his shoulder as he was knocked onto the floor at their feet. A swirl of noises took over, Chaos complimenting Cross, Jason's laughter, the ringing from the gun going off in an empty building... 

"Let's go before medical shows up," Chaos called. He looked down at Easton and stepped over his body. "I hope you remember this next time." 

"Fuck you," Easton whined as he was left alone to bleed on the floor. Hopefully paramedical showed up quickly... 

\--

The funny thing was later, when he saw Cross next, they both acted like nothing happened, joked like Cross didn't shoot him on Chaos's orders... Laughed together and did their dress up bits because they both knew Chaos would disappear again, and Cross would always come to Easton when no one else would have him.


End file.
